The GBoysin Tokyo
by animechick101
Summary: The G-boys are sent to Tokyo year 2003 on a new mission...I sort of re-did the first chapter, and actually plan to update this sucker!


The G-boys.in Tokyo  
  
*DISCALMER * I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon, or Duo Maxwell *sniff *, so don't sue me!!!! I don't know if I'll continue with this.so R&R!!  
  
"What? Another mission? The war is over, buster." Duo Maxwell rolled his eyes and walked over to Professor G. "I am not starting another one."  
"I'm not asking you to do any such thing. I simply want you to see Earth when it was in its prime."  
"Whatcha mean?"  
"Don't you want to see your native land when it was prospering?"  
"What's the catch?" Duo saw right through the grayed professor. "Well", the professor sighed, "If you must know," he rolled his eyes and strolled over to where Duo was standing. "A villain is on the loose. He is from our time, and has gone back to start a war in.2003.AD. He would than make it continue into our time, which would break Miss Relena's peace." The Professor stroked his mustache. "You would need to find him, and bring him back to me, dead or alive." His maniacal laughter filled the room. Duo crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Am I going alone?"  
"No. I have contacted the other Gundam pilots and they will be accompanying you."  
"When are we leaving?"  
"As soon as possible, Death."  
"Alright, Pestilence." Duo chuckled softly to himself.  
  
~*~One Day Later~*~  
  
The five gundam pilots, all cramped in a tiny room, looked around. The only object in the room was a circular chamber, which made the room appear even smaller. The walls, ceiling, and floor of the room were covered with a shiny, clean metal that showed their reflection from all sides.  
Quatre stopped, looked at the floor, and wondered to himself, "How do they keep the floor so clean?" He had a point. This metal floor had no footprints or handprints, and was as shiny as when they first glanced around.  
Wu-fei, as belligerent as usual, looked around and looked at the cramped capsule. "Are you trying to kill us?" he asked quietly, stepping up to Professor G. "If so, you'll have to kill me first!" Professor G laughed quietly, and took one step forward.  
"No, young Chang Wu-fei. I am simply trying to stop another war from starting.  
"As long as there are people, there will be war." Wu-fei contradicted.  
"As long as there are people who want power, money, or revenge, yes there will be war." Professor G agreed. "But it's mad scientists like me that try to stop ignorant people like that.  
"Weaklings!" Wu-fei turned in anger.  
"No, we are all only human. You, yourself, have you never wanted revenge?" Professor G silenced Wu-fei. He turned to all the boys. "This is the plan. I am sending you to Tokyo, where a man by the name of Horri Mutsuhito was last seen. He has an ingenious plan to bring Tokyo up into war by destroying the American naval base back in year 2003 AD, and framing the Koreans. This will, of course, start a huge conflict. He hopes that the two countries will continue hating each other for another until the current year. Of course he'll put himself into the country every fifty years or so, and spark up the anger again. When he zaps himself back to A.C 186, he will repeat the circumstances, only with Gundams, which will make it a worse circumstance, and will try to encourage a war." "That's horrible!" Quatre exclaimed.  
"So what's his excuse? Power, money, or revenge?" Duo chuckled slowly. "I don't think his sole excuse is to ruin Relena's peace." "Money. He's bought a small Gundam company. Not lots of business now that the war is over." "Alright. How are we planning on getting there?" Heero stepped forward and made his first comment of the hour. "Yes. Of course, me being the genius scientist that I am.." he stopped to twirl the end of his mustache around his finger, "I have created an exact replica of the time machine he is supposedly using. Well, I would send you in a group of two, and one of three, but I don't want to risk the chance that you'll end up in two different sides of the city, or." He paused, looking at the small, telephone booth like box. "So, you'll have to all squeeze in together. First, I will entrust each of you with 50,000 yen. I hope it is current." He handed out the money and everybody stuffed it in their pockets.or spandex. (Where does Heero keep important stuff like that, anyway?) Wu-fei stepped in the capsule, bracing himself against the wall. Trowa followed him, and had to duck a little, uncomfortably standing as close to Wu-Fei as he would allow. Duo, Quatre, and Heero fit in with no problem, if you where only counting the vertical factor. Heero was pressed up against the door, but said no word the entire time he was inside the tiny chamber. "Are you ready?" Doctor G asked. "As ready as we're going to be." Duo mumbled. They heard some random clicking in the room outside, and then it felt as if the ground had been dropped off. They were spinning hard now, everyone surpisingly didn't even feel the least bit nautious. It span harder and faster, and suddenly, it stopped. Everything stopped. Trowa opened his eyes, and said, to everyone's surprise, "We're in a telephone booth." Duo leaned over and opened the door, and watched Heero fly out of the cramped compartment. But, of course, he didn't fall. Everyone one else stepped out, ignoring the strange looks about them from all the civilians in line to use the phone. He long braided boy looked around silently, and at once saw what he was looking for. A café. "I'm starving." Duo complained, not to anybody's shock, edging towards the small coffee shop. "Actually, I wouldn't mind some tea." Quatre agreed. "You can't do much of anything on an empty stomach." Trowa approved, edging along with Duo and Quatre. "If you WEAKLINGS are hungry, lets just get something to eat so you won't complain to ME anymore!" Wu-fei angrily huffed. Heero just followed slowly behind the other boys.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Five girls are sitting in a small restaurant. They are in a heated discussion on who is cuter, Andrew or Darien.  
  
"Mina! Darien is SOOO cuter!" Serena stood up and pointed a finger in Mina's face.  
"I have to agree with Serena, Darien is.dreamy." Rei looked wistfully out the window."  
"Serena you HAVE to say that, because he's your boyfriend." Mina leaned across the room and whispered in her ear as Serena's finger dropped and a very peeved expression crossed her face. Serena and Mina both looked at Lita and Amy for help proving their case. Amy blushed and very intensely started slurping her noodles.  
"Don't look at me, they're both taller than I am, so therefore I have no further opinion." Lita paused and glanced up from her cooking magazine, then continued. After hearing further bickering, she closed her magazine once more, stood up, left some yen on the table, and said, "I'm leaving."  
"Oh, Lita, don't go yet!" Amy pleaded, not wanting her friend to leave because of Serena and Mina. "Oh, don't worry Amy, I just have to try this recipe soon, or I might suffocate or something." Seeing the looks on both Serena's and Mina's faces, she added, "Yes, I'll call you when it's done." They both grinned and continued on with their heated debate. "Amy, we are studying later this afternoon, aren't we?" "Yes, Lita, I believe we are studying at Rei's temple later on. You'll be there, won't you?"  
"Yeah, course! I guess I'll be there with some fresh baked food!" and with that Lita stood up, ignored all the graying men staring up at her, and walked through the door of the small establishment, and right into the path of an unsuspecting long brown-haired boy about her own age.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
R&R!!! I don't know if I want to continue this.if SOMEONE likes it I will, ideas are welcome for the next chapter. ^_^ Thank you! ^_^ 


End file.
